Claymore
The Claymore is an Anti-Personnel Mine featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Claymore is first seen in Blackout.The Claymore is used in both single and multiplayer modes. In single player, the Claymore can be used to prepare an area for enemy assault or to cover a vulnerable flank, as it only causes damage directly in front of the mine as opposed to a bubble-effect like grenades or C4. In single player, claymores will usually be in the players inventory at the start of the level, and the player will often start with two of them. Many players will rarely use them as they have no real tactical purpose except in "One Shot, One Kill". The only claymore preset in the game is in "One Shot, One Kill". After sniping Zakhaev, look to the left before roping down. There is a claymore in front of the door (in case an enemy came upstairs to ambush the sniper team). In multiplayer, the Claymore is unlocked at level 23 and can be used to defend a position from enemy assault. This is mostly used by snipers who want to defend their position from an enemy bent on killing them. The player is given only two at a time, however, as a perk in the first slot; thus, other possible choices such as an RPG-7 or extra Special Grenades are forfeited. The player can also increase the amount of damage delivered by the claymore by using it with the Sonic Boom perk, which increases the damage of all explosive weapons damage. When activated, the Claymore will make a single clicking sound, before detonating (.83 sec. delay). A Claymore can be spotted by the red lasers it produces or with the Bomb Squad perk. Defeating a Claymore can be done by throwing a grenade at its position or shooting the mine. Although not harmful to the person setting it down when detonated if said person is standing behind it, it will kill or seriously injure a player if it is detonated with them in front of it.In Multiplayer SAS says "Bloody Claymore!" but spetsnaz is kind of diffrent when they say its like saying You Cannot Come In the End File:claymore 4.png|Claymore. File:claymoredeployed2 4.png|A deployed Claymore. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Claymore makes a return in Modern Warfare 2, however is available as Equipment instead of via perks. Players are only given one, however, but can resupply them with the Scavenger and One Man Army perks. Claymores are often also used as an early-warning system that enemies are coming. They are now also temporarily disabled by enemy Stun Grenades and Flash Grenades detonating nearby, including the original planter of the mine. In Hardcore, friendly stuns and flashbangs also cause the same effect. Deactivated Claymores will spark and smoke a little. After about 5 seconds the Claymore will reactivate and will explode as normal when triggered. Additionally, Claymores are immediately placed when the equipment button is pressed and released, instead of being drawn with one button press and placed with the primary fire button, as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This means Claymores can be placed as a last-ditch reaction when the enemy is rushing, which can be a good way to get a kill from beyond the grave, if caught reloading or out of ammunition. If the player has a Claymore placed and the player dies, it will disappear once the player respawns, so if the player died from an enemy that is near the player's Claymore, the player may want to watch the killcam to let the Claymore have a chance of a revenge kill. But in the Search and Destroy game mode the Claymore won't disappear after the player has been killed so that it allows for a kill after the player has died. In multiplayer one can only place two Claymores at a time; if a third is placed, the first will explode. If two Claymores are placed so that the laser detectors cross, both will explode. A few perks can easily counter Claymores. Scrambler Pro delays Claymore detonation when they are tripped, rendering the player's Claymores almost useless. Using Lightweight and/or Marathon also allows players to run right by a Claymore before it explodes. Players using the SitRep perk can easily detect claymores and can find a way to destroy, disable or evade them, and some tactically-aware players can pinpoint enemy camping locations using the equipment locations. A well-placed Claymore will still often kill or damage these players, however. In multiplayer, if a player is holding a Claymore and they are killed, the Claymore will fall from their hands and plant itself, which may cause the attacker to run into it and activate it. If a player plants a Claymore stands in front of it, and shoots it, the Claymore will damage and kill the player. If an enemy shoots it, it will damage its owner and any of the owner's teammates, but not the shooter's allies. Also, a player can never trigger their own or allied Claymores, but if they are standing too close (Particularly in Hardcore modes) when an enemy triggers it, it will hurt or kill them as well. If up against players with marathon/ lightweight you find your Claymores not detonating in time for a kill, a good method of countering this is to place your Claymores away from the enemy. So instead of placing it towards a doorway, place it at a corner facing away from it. This is because the explosion radius is larger than the trip radius, and in this configuration it is tripped immediately and the rushing player stays in the explosive radius for longer. File:Claymore_Held_MW2.jpg|A Claymore being held. File:G18nclays.PNG|Claymores laying beside a G18 in Loose Ends. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Claymores are also featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Claymores can be carried around as in Call of Duty 4 and are placed with the fire button. They can also be picked up and moved after being placed. They differ from previous iterations of the Claymore, as they do not "click" when the wires are tripped. They are unlocked at level 10 and cost , making them the most expensive equipment in the game, along with the Motion Sensor An enemy RC-XD will trigger a claymore, destroying both. Zombies Claymores feature on the maps Kino der Toten and Five, where they cost 1000 points to buy of the wall. The player recieves 2 when first brought, and they are restored after every round at a rate of 2, like grenades. Claymores come in handy in the higher levels due to their very high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use the claymores to protect them until they have finished reloading. Tips *A Claymore cannot be detonated or disabled by teammates, even if they shoot it. In Hardcore mode though, it is possible to destroy friendly claymores. *In Afghan, Claymores can easily look like rocks or debris, making them highly beneficial. On the other hand they do not camouflage well in snowy, arctic levels, such as Derail. *The trigger lasers for the claymore are actually misleading, as the real trigger range is slightly wider than the actual lasers. *Claymores can be placed while planting the bomb in such game modes as Search and Destroy and Demolition. *A Claymore can be placed facing a thin wall as a way to find enemy players as the lasers will stick out through the wall and will still detonate, but will cause no damage. *A Claymore explosion/triggering can be heard going off by the planter no matter how far away they are from where they set it in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Claymores do not have a ceiling on their explosions - they can kill a player who is floors above them if the surfaces allow it. For this reason, be careful trying to flank a claymore while walking over catwalks and openings. *Claymores can be placed facing enemy Tactical Insertions in order to kill the spawning enemy. *If the player's claymore is stunned by a flash/stun grenade, he can still manually detonate it by shooting it or using another explosive. *A good unused tactic for claymores is, to put one right in front of the entrance and placing one a bit further behind it, as many players will not see the second one, and the claymores would be triggered at the same time. Most will run behind the first claymore to avoid it but will be caught off guard for the second one. *Another tactic is to "body bomb" where a claymore is placed over a corpse, effectively concealing it. This is useful for killing an enemy, if you know where a dropped bomb is in SnD or sabotage Trivia * In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "One Shot, One Kill", there is a random Claymore planted in front of a door that cannot be destroyed. * The sound of the Claymore clicking before it detonates uses the same audio as the mines that would click before detonating as the player walked over them in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. * When planting a Claymore, it says on the back "BACK M18 A1 APERS MINE" and on the front is says, "FRONT TOWARD ENEMY" * There is a death quote that describes the Claymore about how "a Claymore is always pointing towards you." * In Modern Warfare 2, after the player plants a bomb, setting a Claymore will bring back up the yellow "briefcase" used to plant the bomb after the Claymore is deployed. This is a glitch. * Call of Duty: World at War's Bouncing Betty is similar to the Claymore. * If the player puts a claymore in front of an enemy player standing still, it will not explode. The player can spin, reload, or even throw a grenade without the claymore detonating. The only thing that detonates claymores is attempting to move and jumping. * In the Special Ops level Armor Piercing, the player can refill their Claymore mines after getting out of the map. The Claymores are located next to the M14 EBR. * As said in localization files, the Claymore originally had a detonator and required time to plant but dropped as it would be extremely similar to C4. * In the map Terminal, there's a glitch that occurs if a player places a claymore on the emergency slide of the airplane, it will bounce off and often plant its self far away. * In the map Carnival there is a glitch that occurs if a player plants a claymore on the top of the clowns head, on the Fun House. The claymore will bounce off and plant itself within 100 ft. *The Black Ops Claymore has a much shorter detonation time than the Modern Warfare 2 iteration. *In ''Black Ops ''there is a glitch that if a claymore is planted while a host change occurs, after it detonates the lasers remain. es:Claymore ru:Claymore